Stress Relief Therapy
by NeoNails
Summary: Annie/Auggie. 'She shouldn't feel any guilt. There was no reason not to- she was totally within her right to do this. Except it was so not right.'


First, before I get into anything else, allow me to thank everybody for the amazing response! Considering I was only the second to post something on _CA_, I was so happy to see you guys liked it so much. :D

In fact, I was planning on waiting a week or so before I threw this up on _CA_, but you guys have all been so amazing and excited to see what else I have to give, so I decided to post it today. I still have one other oneshot complete, along with two more unfinished ones (though one will take a lot longer to finish than the other), and I know there's a lot more to go.

This is absolutely, without a doubt, pointless fluff. You could call it AU, if you want to (I really don't care how it's labeled) but it's mostly just an amusing little idea I thought up that I had to write down.

$4$

_I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
__Cut-off jeans, can you get with that?  
__Gimme something I could never have  
_'_Cuz I only wanna be wanted by you_

- "Wanted," by Jessie James

**

* * *

**

She read her handbook front to back. There was absolutely nothing in it that didn't allow her to hook up with her tae kwon do instructor.

And apparently the CIA actually encouraged in-house dating. So, really, she shouldn't feel any guilt. There was no reason to- she was totally within her right to do this.

Except it was _so_ not right.

It's been really hard trying to adjust to life in the CIA, but she thought she was getting better. Actually, she _was_ getting better- she was almost used to Joan's hot and cold personality when it came to how she did this job.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

It was bad timing- that was the major problem. She was upset, which was definitely understandable, and he had this weird habit of knowing when she was upset and finding her- or, at least, wandering into the wrong bathroom (for like the third time this month).

But in no way, shape, or form did that okay her basically jumping him.

She tried (and failed) to tell herself that it wasn't totally her fault- seeing that whole family killed by a sniper had gotten under her skin, way more than she was willing to admit to Joan.

When Auggie had walked through the door, saying something comforting and almost awkwardly charming about her perfume, she had reacted instinctually, without thinking. She needed human contact. It had been a long time since she had someone she could trust.

She cut him off midsentence, fingers wrapping around the lapels of his jacket and dragging him forward. He tried to say something again, but she stopped him again, mouth covering his.

He actually kissed her back, and while that surprised her she didn't pause, hands sliding up to the back of his neck and nipping his lower lip.

This was wrong. Really, really wrong. She was taking advantage of her _blind_ coworker and friend. She was supposed to feel guilty about this, something she reminded herself again as he nudged her until the small of her back hit the counter. She was impressed he was taking control, because she never actually imagined he was that skilled at kissing. But he definitely was, and that was making focusing on how _wrong_ this all was very, very difficult.

Something chirped loudly and they broke away, and it was only then that it truly sunk in what Annie had just done. "Oh my God," she said in a rush, letting out a heavy sigh.

She quickly ran her fingers through her tousled hair, smoothing down her skirt and tucking in her blouse (when had it come _untucked?_), and quickly tried to get her thoughts together into something coherent. It wasn't working well.

They were both breathing pretty heavily and _very_ unevenly. "I am so, _so_ sorry," she added, eyes wide as she bit her lip hard and covered her flushed cheeks with her hands. She was going to get fired for this. She survived getting shot at, almost killed, being chased by all kinds of killers and assassins, but she was going to get fired for attacking and molesting a coworker.

Auggie cleared his throat, leaning against the counter next to her. "Apology not necessary."

She glanced over at him through her fingers, still chewing nervously on her bruised bottom lip. "I'm pretty sure it's 100-percent necessary," she said. "Especially considering I _attacked_ you in the ladies' room."

"You didn't attack me," he said, chuckling. She should _not_ have been attracted to the way his voice seemed rougher around the edges. That was bad, and completely inappropriate.

"You were simply blowing off steam," he added, smiling wryly. "You can blame it on the stress."

She let out a bark of laughter, dropping her hands from her face. "I feel like most people would frown on that way of letting out stress."

He gently nudged her with his shoulder, tilting his head to the side. "I'm not most people," he said. "But if you would rather stick to more traditional forms of stress relief, I've heard those weird-scented candles do wonders."

Annie grinned as he added, "But it's up to you. If you want to stick to this, well, I'll try not to complain."

She stepped away from the counter, unable to resist the urge to brush past him purposely. "I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not sure I'll be able to resist the stress," she drawled, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for your help, buddy."

Maybe dealing with this new job wouldn't be as difficult as she had thought.

$4$

I thought this was going to be way shorter, but instead I managed to stretch it out longer than I had anticipated. This was very pointless, but it was really fun to write because I don't often write fluff with no purpose.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
